


238: “Did you do the dishes?” “I thought you were going to do them.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [238]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Washing Dishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Series: 365 [238]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	238: “Did you do the dishes?” “I thought you were going to do them.”

**238: “Did you do the dishes?” “I thought you were going to do them.”**

* * *

“Baekhyun?”

“Yes hyung?”

“Did you do the dishes?”

“I thought you were going to do them.”

“I asked you to do them.”

“No you didn’t!”

Kim Jongin just wanted a snack, just a snack and maybe a juice too but apparently today was not his day. As he entered the kitchen, Jongin found Junmyeon and Baekhyun staring each other down with a pile of dishes in between them. Neither man was backing down instead glaring harder and more determined. The two hadn’t noticed Jongin yet and he wanted to keep it that way. “Not today Satan.” Jongin muttered attempting to sneak back out of the kitchen. 

“Jonginnie come here.” Junmyeon ordered. He had caught the sight of a younger man in the corner of his eye.

“Damnit.” Jongin grumbled. He kept his head and shoulders down trying to make himself smaller as he approached his hyungs. “Yes hyung?”

“Did I ask Baekhyun to wash the dishes yesterday before we left?”

“I-”

“How dare you try to turn my child against me!”

“Jongin is not your child!”

“I raised him!”

“I raised you!”

“I just wanted a snack.”


End file.
